


Sharing

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Book: Lady Knight, Introspection, Knights - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Pages and Squires, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: As he settles in at Haven, Merric thinks about his posting, and his fellow Knights.
Relationships: Merric of Hollyrose/Nealan of Queenscove
Kudos: 5
Collections: Holiday Wishes





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honigfrosch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honigfrosch/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

Merric settled into his rooms gratefully, quickly unpacking everything just as his knight-master, Geoffrey of Meron, had taught him. Merric hadn't thought much of packing or unpacking his things each year as a page, even when they did a bit of traveling. But for the Progress, having to constantly move, Merric had been well trained in how to accomplish it quickly and neatly.

Now, Merric took a moment to collapse onto his bed. He had worried, when they learned that Haven was only half-built, that he might have to room with Neal. They wouldn't put the knights in with the refugees, surely, but putting them with each other might be necessary. Kel, of course, would have to be on her own, as a girl, but he and Neal…

Part of Merric had wanted it, of course, the small part that had been thrilled ever since he found out that they would be stationed at Haven together. Following Kel was no hardship; Merric had long since learned that she was the best commander in their training class, and it was widely acknowledged that she had seen more combat as a squire than anyone since the Immortals War.

Though that might change now, with the Scanran War, he acknowledged. Owen was certainly in the running, as Lord Wyldon's squire, and there were several others along the border, though Merric couldn't think of their names off the top of his head.

No, following Kel was never the problem. Being in close proximity to Neal without revealing how much he wanted to kiss the older man — that was the problem. Merric had been afraid to bunk with Neal because he was quite certain that he could not conceal his attraction in tight quarters. _That_ was an advantage that Kel had over the boys, at least, if she was attracted to someone they'd never know. For Merric — well it wouldn't take but a handful of mornings seeing those deep green eyes blinking away sleep bewitchingly before Merric couldn't hide his reaction and Neal figured it out. By Mithros, Merric wanted Neal to notice him, but not in that way!

He'd started noticing Neal as more than just a friend in their final page year. He was funny, of course, and tall; anyone who went through page training would have to be strong, and chivalrous, and well learned. Neal, of course, was more learned than the rest of them, having gone to the University first, and he had his magic.

But more than that, Merric had started noticing how deep green his eyes were, how calculatingly they observed before Neal would smile crookedly and make a light comment. Neal's hair flopped into his eyes, and Merric found himself wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. It was straight, like his own, but it looked different; Merric wondered if it would feel different.

Once Faleron was home at Midwinter, released by his knight-master to visit with his family and friends, Merric had dragged him off to the gardens to talk in secret. Merric's parents had never mentioned such things, but Faleron's spent more time in Corus. Surely he would know if it was possible for knights to love each other.

Faleron hadn't laughed at him, which was a good first step, but his news hadn't exactly been reassuring. Some knights had _arrangements_ , he explained, but, unless they were a third or lower son, they were expected to marry a Lady and carry on their family name.

Neal's older brothers had died in the Immortals War, and though he had younger siblings, he was now the one in line to become the next Duke, after his father. Neal would have to marry and provide children to carry on the Queenscove name. Merric's older brother was already married with a newborn, though Wolric himself was also posted on the Scanran border somewhere. It was always possible — especially during a war — that Wolric wouldn't make it, and Merric would be the one who needed to carry on the Hollyrose line. That was why Neal had become a page, after all.

No, both of them needed to marry and carry on their family lines. Merric _knew_ that. But that didn't mean they couldn't also have an arrangement, did it? And being posted at Haven, far from any watchful eyes save Kel's — and Mithros knew _she_ was the last to ever gossip — this was his chance. Now that he was over the stress of them sharing a room and his desire being revealed prematurely, now was Merric's time to make his move.

They'd both be busy with the running of Haven, of course, patrols and healings and whatnot, but there would be free time, and with only commoners about, obviously the knights would spend most of it with each other. And, in that free time, Merric could set about his seduction of Neal. If only he knew how to go about it, but that was something most decidedly not covered in their page lessons!


End file.
